


The Interrogation

by OMEGA1979



Series: The misadventures of Peter Udonta [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 22:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMEGA1979/pseuds/OMEGA1979
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst on a day out, Yondu and Kraglin encounter a Warlord. And the day doesn't go as planned. A bit of family fluff with a 2 year old Peter</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Interrogation

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those, I don't know where it came from but it sort of wrote itself moments. but it's ravager fluff!

The Interrogation

"So Yondu Udonta, please tell me what brings you to this part of the system. Yondu tried to keep the smirk off his face as he leaned back. Ok, he was a cocky bastard, and just couldn't help himself as Kraglin tried to match the expression but shot Yondu a look of concern.

They had been returning to their M-Ship, when the blasters were drawn, and now they were sitting across of Lizxona, the Warlord of this sector and one of the biggest bastards in the vicinity. Inwardly Kraglin was cursing coming here, pleased that they had left the rest of the crew on the Elector. Now was not the right time to start an incident as the Warlord learned across the table, in the smoky room the men had been ushered in too, and was the first to break the ice.

"Just wanted to take in the sights, get some air". Yondu replied smoothly, as if this was a simple day out, as he leaned back in the chair. "No crime against that is there?"

The Warlord wasn't convinced. "You have a reason for being here. Who hired you, and what do you want? You know I own most of this planet, nothing is done without my authority".

From the way Yondu exhaled, Kraglin could tell he was already pissed at the "Authority". With a finger snap the blasters that were already at ease begun to glow, as instinctively Kraglin put his hand on his own blaster, if he was going out he was going to go out fighting and give Yondu a chance to escape.

Tension and silence followed in the air, as from beneath Yondu's red coat came the movement, as Yondu tried to keep his face calm and hope it wasn't noticed. No one was that stupid however as Lizxona glanced down and just frowned. "What is that?"

"It's nothing". Claimed Yondu, wondering if he brought his arrow to life, how many of the twenty men in the room it could take down before one got in a true shot.

"Don't you lie to me, you bastard? What are you concealing?" To push the point home, Lizxona took out his own blaster, as pointed it straight at Yondu's chest. "I'll find out no matter what, even if both of you are dead".

Even though Kraglin never uttered a word to Yondu, he could see his mate tense up, as almost reluctantly, he unwrapped his coat. Everyone leaned forward, to see the reason Yondu was on the planet, and found themselves staring at a blond haired, green eyes boy who was trying to rub the sleep from his eyes as he blearily looked around.

"Shit". Kraglin whispered, as all eyes were on their son and Lizxona still holding his blaster, eyes just narrowed, and there was a stalemate in the room as everyone was trying to figure this out, in the end Kraglin was the first to speak.

"Do you mind not aiming at me son?" He told the Darbian in a cold voice, as he seemed to recognise that he was still holding a weapon and for anyone else he would have killed for their insolence, but shoved it back in its holster, as Peter's eyes found their focus and he just grinned at the undivided attention, as misguided as it was.

"Your…son," Lizxona said peering up at both Yondu and Kraglin, it was no secret they had been together forever, but a child….were they even compatible? "Yes my son". Kraglin snapped since this was a conversation he had repeated more than once.

"A few years ago, I broke up with Yondu for a bit, got with someone else, she died in childbirth. So we're raising Peter together". Kraglin said through clenched lips since they knew if they said a lie often enough it would become true.

At the sound of his name, Peter became fidgety; he had been in the pouch for too long and need to expel some energy, as he pushed against Yondu's skin. At the age of two, he was starting to assert his personality, which meant on some days he was a defiant little shit.

"Out". He cried, as he tried to wiggle free, as Yondu pulled him from his chest, before he ripped the skin off, and as he tried to pass the boy to Kraglin. For a brief moment Peter was on the table, and that was more than he needed as he turned away. In a second, something that both of them still had no idea how he did it, he was in the middle of the table. Looking at some of the biggest bastards on the planet with a cheeky grin on his face at the undecided attention. Growing up with the Ravagers, they were never scary to him so he didn't noticed the assortment of scars and tattoos that would make any normal person run, as Lizxona leaned forward in curiosity, but his voice dropped to a low level which Yond and Kraglin never thought possible.

"What's your name, little man?" As Peter just gave the Warlord his cutest grin. "Peter and I am two". He said, as he looked back to his daddy's as a more relaxed Lizxona looked up and mouthed "Peter!"

"Mothers choice". Kraglin mouthed back, well it wants exactly a lie, as Peter deciding that he liked the man in front of him and got closer from the opposite end of the table from where his parents were.

"So you're two". To which Peter nodded as he suddenly grabbed his stomach, with his face, twisted in pain and whined "And I'm hungry".

He looked back round to his daddies, as Yondu gave him the motion to return to his arms, but Peter still didn't move "We were taking him back to the ship to get some lunch, when these assholes pulled their blasters". Kraglin informed the Warlord, who just looked at the child. "They never told us they had a kid boss". One of them informed Lizxona, as Yondu countered coldly. "Like hell I was going to do that, if that blaster had fired, you would have killed my son".

Yondu said, inflicting a moment of grit in his tone, as the Darbian, turned to the one member of his crew who was smirking, stood up and smacked him on the back of the head, before he begun cursing in Darbian, a language both Yondu and Kraglin were fluent in, and tried to hide their surprise "You bastard, you stupid little shit. Almost killing a baby, get the hell out of my sight".

The crewman, almost immediately backed away to lick his wounds elsewhere, before turning back to the table and picking up the boy. Immediately both Kraglin and Yondu jumped up from their chairs, as Peter was just grinning from the extra attention, clearly thinking this was a friend of his fathers and not a…

For a moment there was a tense silence as Peter begun to settle down, as Lizxona just turned back to the pair, "Why exactly did you bring this child on a mission?" Lizxona tried to keep casual, but there was a note of seriousness in the tone, as Kraglin was the first to speak.

"For the last sodding time, we are not here for a job. We had a flash fire on the Eclector three days ago, it went throughout crew quarters, and Peter's room went up". He explained, already sick of the conversation.

"I see no burns". Countered Lizxona, clearly thinking this was a bullshit story.

"Because none of us were there, we were in the med bay with him, because he was crying non-stop all evening". Yondu explained, as not for the first time he had a feeling Peter somehow knew danger was approaching which was the reason he wanted out of the room, from the moment they put him down. The only thing that had survived with no damage was that stupid Walkman of his, and that was because he was holding it at the time they left the room.

"Well, that was lucky", commented Lizxona as Peter had now begun to touch the Darbian's face in curiosity.

"Tell us about it, room was gutted through, so we were only here to get some clothes for him…and that was it. No raids, no crimes…Just supplies" Yondu punctured for emphasis, just wanting to get his son from the Warlords arms, even if Peter looked happy he was the only person in the room who did, as Lizxona twisted his lips in thought, "Ok, come with me the pair of you".

He ordered Yondu and Kraglin as he made his way to leave the room. "Give me back my son, you bastard". Kraglin yelled, happy to kill everyone (apart from the obvious two) if he had too, as Yondu just grabbed his hand in a bid to keep him, or himself calm as they followed Lizxona to his own cruiser.

Through the blacked out windows and the driver no one bothered to get the name of. Yondu kept his eyes on his son, whilst Kraglin looked around for placed to get too if they had too if they needed to grab the kid and run. Whilst Peter being his typically good self was just content to sit on Lizxona lap as they went through the city, before coming to a wrought high iron fence, which parted opened, and both Kraglin and Yondu blinked at the opulence.

Clearly being a warlord paid well; there were statues and wide open spaces and Yondu could see Guards at almost every corner as the cruiser was pulled up to the mansion and the doors immediately opened.

With Lizxona still holding their son, Kraglin and Yondu followed quickly as with the steps of a guy who owned the place, because he actually did. He stepped into his house, dismissing the servants who had hurried to the steps, and switched Peter to his other hip as a figure come down opulent stairs.

"Your home early, you should have called". The Xandarian said as he reached the hallway, taking in the sight of the Eclector crew and the boy his own mate was holding.

Before Lizxona could say anything, the room was disturbed by the soft pads of another figure coming into the room "Daddy". The three-year-old rushed in, before skimming to a halt, also taking in Peter, who immediately squirmed to get down, which the Darbian obeyed. The two boys of similar age looked at each other, for a second before smiling, pretty much declaring themselves instant friends. As the Xandarian that wasn't Kraglin just tilted his head for an explanation, which Lizxona quickly filled in. The boy needed new clothes desperately and had Seroul grown out of anything.

Lizxona's mate, who they quickly learned was called Tyorells noodled and sent an order for any of the boys clothes, which he had grown out of, which was quite a bit since Darbian's grew more rapidly than any species in the galaxy.

Whilst they was being sorted, Tyorells looked at the young boys who were playing on the carpet, and asked. "Why we wait if you want a bit of dinner?" On hearing that special word, Peter jumped up and screamed at the top of his lungs "Dinner".

A few minutes later all of the adults were seated at the table in an attempt to feed their sons, who were too busy talking to each other in that strange toddler talk that they could only understand, whilst the adults tried to feed them. Yondu noticed the difference in Lizxona demeanour, when he had first encountered him, he was a hard old bastard, but with his family he was softer and relaxed, like Kraglin was and what Yondu tried to be.

The last year since they had adopted Peter was proving to be the hardest of their lives, as Yondu was still clueless at how to be. He was so used to being the Captain of a rowdy bunch of Space Pirates; it felt unnatural for him to be a father as easier as Kraglin. At times he had noticed that Peter run to Kraglin if he needed comfort and that what was starting to bother Yondu slightly, mentally he was taking notes to see if he could rectify his own behaviour, something he swore Kraglin would have heart attack if he told him.

After the boys had been fed and watered, they rushed off to play again, whilst the adults begun a casual conversation as servants appeared bringing an assortment of the finest meats and drinks. If Yondu was thinking it was going to be just business, it turned to be a conversation about their respective sons, which was remarkable, similar to the fake story of the origins of Peter. Seroul was the child of Lizxona's sister, who had died in childbirth leaving the boy to the Warlord to bring up, something the Darbian confessed he wasn't a natural at, but his mate and former head of his security had proved a natural so became the stay at home parent.

Something Kraglin envied, since doing his job and providing the care and attention that Peter needed was already becoming an issue, there were few crew on the ship; they could trust him with and neither of them were in position to slack off.

"You know Udonta, since you're here, I do have sly missions that might be of interest to you…" Lizxona leaned back and begin to fill Yondu in of what he needed the Ravagers to do as Yondu managed to hide his glee as the evening wore on and it became an informal gathering as several hours later with both toddlers almost collapsed from the evening of play. Yondu placed the snoozing Peter in his pouch and placed the personal commutation line from Tyorells in his pocket if they needed any information. As they witnessed several boxes of clothes being taken to a cruiser intended for the M-Ship Yondu had parked and destined for the boy, as Kraglin couldn't help but question the generosity.

"Oh, it's fine". Tyorells put a hand up, "He grows all the time and we were just going to get rid of it. Trust me kids are expensive so I'll save all his clothes from now on". Stated the Xandarian, as Kraglin mentally calculated the costs of the boxes would be worth thousands since he knew that the Warlord and his family only wore the good shit.

With that, and the contract signed which would benefit both parties and a promise to bring Peter back when they were in the sector in two months, both parties bid farewell to each other. Neither of them spoke in the cruiser until they were back in their M-Ship and Kraglin was going through the boxes marvelling on how awesome Peter would look as Yondu leaned back in his chair.

"So we went from one of the biggest bastards in the territory who was threating to kill us to giving us clothes for our son, food and a contract that will bring us at least a million units each year". As he shook his head, "This day is too messed up" which Kraglin agreed on. "Thank God we decided to bring Peter, that's all I'm going to say or I think we would be".

This caused Yondu to look down at his sleeping son. They both knew because of his father's DNA there was a chance that Peter could have something more inside him then both of them could deal with, but he was only two and they were still figuring everything out, as Yondu brushed his hands through his son's blonde hair, and decided to dismiss the idea for now

The end


End file.
